New Shepard?
by TheShepard2170
Summary: What happens what the strange and infamous Vigilante Viper of Ircad joins the Crew of the Normandy? Will things ever be the same again? First summary! Please just read! Rated T for now. Set during the 2nd and 3rd Game!
1. Prologue

**I am in no way making this for money, everything belongs to Bioware, except for the OC. This is Purely for entertainment value.**

The shadows, familiar and warm, eyeing my prey as they throw a nervous glance over their shoulder, dark brown eyes never landing on me on the dark roof top. From here the smell of rotting food, and the sound of the city reach me, looking through my scope I eye my target once more. They round the corner, entering the shadow of the alley, causing a spew of curses to fly past my lips, and I jump up. "Well Magnolia, guess we do this the hard way."I mutter under my breath, addressing my vanished prey.

Racing across the rooftops I place my sniper rifle on my back, drawing my M-3 Predator I watch Magnolia eye the end of the alleyway, but I drop down just as she goes for it. "Magnolia Raters, you took something from my employers, something worth a **lot** of money."I speak through my voice distorter, the automated moon gleams on my black and dark blue armor, and helmet.

"Oh, god! Viper? They hired **The **_Viper_?"Magnolia mutters, I raise my gun to her chest, placing it over her heart.

"Hand it over, or pay with your life."I say, she holds her hands up in surrender as she lowers herself onto her knees, lowering her head in terror.

"Oh god! Please, spare me!"She begs.

"How do you sleep at night, stealing from the sick- the poor, or the helpless?"I demand her as I ready my pistol, she raises her head, smiling evilly as she cackles, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I sleep like a baby."She sweeps my legs out from under me, causing my gun to fly away from me as I land on the hand ground, knocking the breath out of me as she straddles me, holding her omi-blade to my partly revealed neck. "Let us see who the infamous vigilante, _Viper_, is."She purrs as she goes to take off my helmet. Something glowing blue flies over my head, knocking Magnolia off of me in time for me to scramble up onto my feet, grabbing my M-3 Predator from a few feet away, aiming it at the woman who's my target.

"Now Magnolia! HAND IT OVER!"I scream, shooting her in the leg before she can stand, and escape.

"Here! Take it!"She screeches, holding out the package, I grab it quickly as I raise my gun to her head.

"May you find peace in the Afterlife."I state, releasing a single bullet in her right between her eyes, with my eyes closed. I turn around as my eyes open, only to find a light skinned guy with short sun-kissed locks, blue eyes, wearing black and red armor with a Cerberus logo next to an Alliance logo. Next to him is a dark skinned guy with a shaved head, wearing black and white male Cerberus issued uniform, and next to him is a female with shoulder length black hair, mysterious blue eyes, and she too is wearing a Cerberus issued uniform, this time it's women's uniform.

"Which one of you threw that canister?"I demand, my voice gruff like a males, thanks to my distorter. Nobody **ever** helps Viper, because nobody ever lives who sees Viper, and it's for that reason- nobody knows jack about Viper. So, what are these people doing? The female raises her hand, causing me to raise an eyebrow- not that she could see behind my tinted visor.

"I did, thought we'd help, but you took care of that before we had to completely interven. I am Miranda Lawson, this is Jacob Taylor, an-"I cut her off.

"Nobody asked you're name Barbie. Nobody asked for you're help."I glare at her. "You obviously don't know who I am, and that's a good thing."I state as I holster my pistol, turning I start to walk away.

"Ever heard of thanks?"She demands.

"I **had** it."I snap.

"She had you pinned with a knife to you're throat!"One of the men step in, I look over my shoulder to see the blonde guy stepped towards me.

"You _**do**_ know who I am, right?"I ask as I turn around completely.

"No."The blonde says.

"I do."The dark skinned guy says. "You're the Ex-Alliance Vigilante Viper."He finishes.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"I roll my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hey, Barbie. Why don't you give G.I. Joe a little kiss as the prize."I say.

"Viper? As in the one from the Dossier?"The blonde says.

"That one exactly."The second guy says, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What, you want to hire me on or somethin'?"I demand.

"I'm Commander Elijah Shepard, if you've never heard of me."The Blonde speaks up.

"I've heard of ya."I pause. "Whatcha doin' with Cerberus?"I ask.

"The Collectors are working with the Reapers, raiding small planets, and taking every human alive. I'm working with Cerberus to stop the Collector threat, but to officially stop it, we have to head through the Omega 4 relay."Shepard says.

"Screw money... working the save the world? I'll do it for free! Where do I sign up?"I ask, excitement worrying through my voice.

"Uhh...Now…?"He says confused.

"Let me finish up some things, and I'll meet you at the docking bay. I'm tired of being on Ircad anyway."I say as I walk off.


	2. Chapter 1

**We get to meet Angel in this chapter! YAY!**

I have to say, I'm sweating from wearing my helmet the rest of the day, but I'm glad to have a locking metal privacy screen, you never know with nearly complete strangers. The next day I change in my under armor, pulling on my black and blue armor, and I switch on my voice distorter, opening the metal screen. I enter the Mess to see Shepard, Lawson, and Taylor sitting there with a Turian- male by the looks of it, I sit on the floor against the wall as I look up at them, and I blink as they turn their attention to me. "Viper, glad you could join us."Lawson says.

"Whatever, Barbie."I say with the wave of my hand, the Turian chuckles at my words, and I smirk behind my tinted visor.

"It's required, that each new member of the crew have a check up with Dr. Chakwas."Shepard says.

"Fuck… needles."I groan, looking over at the Turian, I just now notice that half of his face is stitched up, and his armor is nearly destroyed on the same side. "What the fuck happened to you?"I ask as I stand, directing the question towards the Turian.

"I took a rocket to the face."He responds.

"Hardcore!" I cheer as I land a hand on his shoulder before, heading towards the food that is on the counter. "I hope this is good."I take the food off the counter, walking back to the table. I set down the food, reaching up I unhook my helmet.

"What are you doing?!"Taylor shoots up in his chair.

"What do you mean- I need to eat!"I snap.

"Nobody knows anything about Viper! If it's a he or a she- what color it's eyes are!"Taylor says.

"Even I've heard this! As a fellow vigilante, I understand the need to hide!"The Turian says.

"Fellow vigilante? You're Archangel?!"I stand, glaring over at him as I smile.

"That didn't take long."Archangel says.

"Can I eat?"I ask, gesturing to my food.

"**No**!"All four of them say.

"I have to take off my armor anyway… I've got to shower, and I have that "Check up" with Chakwas."Shepard sighs.

"Gotta point. What's the big deal anyway?"Shepard agrees.

"Finally!"I sigh as I pull my helmet off, letting my long teal hair settle in waves down my back, my blue eyes shine in the light of the mess, causing all four of them to go into shock. "Itadakimasu!"I pray as I put my hands together, then I look down at the grey glop of food as I try to pick up my spoon, only for it to stay in the bowl, stuck tightly.

"Oh yeah- Ruperts food isn't exactly… edible."Shepard says, shaking out of his stupor.

"So, I've noticed."I say finally just giving up on the food. "I'm gonna make something myself."I stand, walking over to the kitchenette, and I pull out some supplies to make pancakes. Five minutes later there are people wandering into the mess hall, asking if Rupert was making this delicious smell, and if he was sick. Thirty minutes later half the crew is in the mess, each with a plate of three pancakes, and finally I sit down with my own plate, eating.

"Thanks Viper."Shepard says to me across the room, I stand with a smile.

"No problem, Shep!"I say, causing all eyes in the room to turn to me, causing me to blush ducking my head. Five minutes later, I finish eating as I stand walking over to the counter where a few more piping plates of pancakes are, and I grab one going up in the elevator. Walking towards the cockpit, I try to ignore the stares I'm getting as the door to the cockpit opens, and I notice there is only one pilot.

"Listen Shep, I'm tired of you-"The pilot goes silent as he turns around in his chair. "Who are you?"He asks.

"I'm The Viper."I say.

"The Viper? _The _Viper?"The pilot asks.

"Yeah. Anyway, here ya go."I hand him the plate, he smirks down at it.

"Rupert made pancakes?"He asks.

"No… I did."I say, handing him a small bowl of warm syrup.

"Viper cooks? Viper's a female? Viper's hot?"He questions as he takes the bowl and plate, taking a bite with his forks. Then he smiles. "Viper is a great cook!"He says.

"Thanks… my real name isn't Viper. It's Raen."I say.

"I'm Jeff, but everyone calls me Joker."He introduces.

"Nice to meetcha."I say, looking back at the elevator, then I smile at him."Gotta go."I say as I turn around, racing towards the elevator. Climbing in I press deck 3 button, rounding to the mess hall, I walk into the med-bay to see Angel sitting on the table, with his top armor plate pulled off as Chakwas stands there, applying ointment to the rocket mark.

"Hey Viper."Garrus waves.

"Mr. Vakarian! Stop moving…"The Doc says.

"Uh-oh Angel, better listen to the Doc."I tease, sticking my tongue out with one eye closed.

"Done. You may go…"The doc turns to me. "so the infamous vigilante, Viper, is a female. What is your real name?"She asks, pointing to the scale in the corner by her desk.

"Raen."I answer as I step up to the scale, it shows 130 pounds in black digital numbers.

"5' 5" and 130 lbs. interesting."Doctor Chakwas moves away as she points to a privacy screen. "Strip down to your bra and underwear."She orders.

"Yes ma'am."I give a mock salute as I step behind the privacy screen, stripping. Stepping out I sit on the bed.

"What's you're blood type?"Dr. Chakwas asks.

"A positive."I tell her.

"I need to draw some blood, and do a full body scan."She says.

"Okay."She comes over with a needle, pricking my skin, and pulls out some of my blood. Then, I watch as she places it in a scanner, turning back to me, and uses her omi-tool to scan my body.

"Cybernetics?"She asks.

"To advance my senses, and help heal faster."I explain to her.

"I see."Suddenly to scanner dings, causing Chakwas to turn to it, her eyes scan the results, and she pales remarkably. "Shepard. Come see me, **now**!"Chakwas motions for me to get dressed, and as I do- I can't help but worry. _What's going on?_

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

This is worrying me, when I round the privacy screen I see Chakwas whispering to Shepard, causing me to frown. Suddenly the blonde boy, who is roughly same age as me, pales as he turns to me. "Viper… Raen- how old are you?"He asks.

"24 next month."

"Birthday?"

"The 11th."I answer, skeptic.

"That's my birthday."He says slowly.

"So? There is about a 120,000,000 to 9,000,000,000 chance that can happen."I say.

"You're blood scans confirm it… You and Shepard are fraternal twins."Dr. Chakwas says, I take two steps backwards, sitting on the table.

"W-What?"I look at them in shock. "Y-You're lying! I'm an only child! My parents abandoned me at an orphanage when I was only a few months old! I got kicked out when I was five, and I got stuck with a bunch of gangs! I'm an only child!"By now, tears are falling down my face, and I can't stop sobbing. "Y-Y-You're lying!"I sob as I pull my knees up under my chin, laying my forehead against them, and sob.

I can hear the talking through my metal privacy screen, lying on the top bunk as tears continue to roll down my face, and I try to calm myself down. "Did you hear? That Viper-girl is Shepards twin." A man announce quietly.

"Poor girl looked so broken when she came in, why does the universe do that to people?"A female worker responds.

"Shh! She can hear you!"Another person says.

"All of you shut-up! I don't think it's any of your business if I'm a fucking Shepard or not!"I yell as I throw back my privacy screen, climbing down off my bunk in a white tank-top and some old fashioned blue jeans with my combat boots on. I march out of the room, making my way towards the mess, glaring at everyone who stops to stare at me.

"Hey sis…"Shepard trails off as I glare at him.

"I may be blood related, but I am **not** your sister."I snap at him, I walk past the sleeping pods, curious of what is at the end of the hall. Sure enough, when the doors open I'm met with the back of Angel.

"Shepard, just in time- Oh… sorry." Angel trails off.

"Hey Angel,"I cross my arms, leaning back against the panel he's working on. "what's up? Anything I can help with… I gotta distract myself somehow."

"You know- you can call me Garrus. Right?"He asks.

"Nah, Angel suits you better."I wave the comment off.

"Well, what's you're real name?"He asks.

"Raen."I answer as I look up at him, his blue orbs staring into mine. He mandibles flare into a smile as his plates turn a tinge darker, almost like he's blushing.

"Well Raen, are you any good with calibrations?"He asks, I smile brightly at him.

"Tell me what to do first."I cheer, he sets me up with the panel up against the wall to the left of the door, his cot just across from that. "Angel, do you just sleep in here?"I ask confused.

"I'm more comfortable around the panels."He responds, I look down frowning as I can't remember anything that need calibrations other than my guns.

"I'm more comfortable with my guns."I say quietly. After an hour I hear Angel sigh, rubbing a taloned hand over his face, then he turns to look at me.

"How does it feel?"He asks.

"How does what feel?"I ask.

"Finding out-Finding out that you're a Shepard."He explains.

"Oh."I look down. "It's...um...It _**is**_ strange. I've been alone all my life, so, suddenly having people care about me- it's haunting almost."I try to word it.

"Understanding."He looks down.

"I need a drink."I mutter as I look over at the Turian, my heart still beating rapidly from his sudden question. "I'll be back Angel, I am in need of an alcoholic beverage."I say as I walk out of the room, past the sleeper pods, and into the kitchenette.

"Whatcha looking for Viper?"I hear behind me, I jump for a second before turning around. _**Don't get too comfortable! Don't let your guard down!**_ I scold myself.

"Alcohol."Is all I say.

"Ahh- that Salarian up in the lab took all of it."I raise an eyebrow at Jacob Taylor, then huff in annoyance as I stalk over to the elevator, and press the CIC button. After a sluggish ride up to the CIC, and a long time waiting for the doors to open, I bolt out into the CIC, whirling around to see the lab panel is glowing green, and I open it to find a Salarian sitting on the couch, drinking the alcohol while mood music plays in the background.

"Ah! New person! Have yet to meet you. Strange hair- nother species? No- A Shepard- the New Shepard I heard about. Twins? No- have to be identical-"He just keeps blabbering on and on, driving me nuts.

"I just want the alcohol!"I snap at the ant-like alien man.

"Will be glad, for exchange- want a sample of you're blood."He says.

"Fuck no! I don't do needles!"

"Will be quick and painless- promise."The Salarian says.

"Mordin, she said no- just give her some of the alcohol."Shep- er… Elijah's voice sounds behind me, and I freeze.

"Shut up Shepard, I have this."I snap.

"Sibling rivalry developing already? Strange."

"NO!"Shepard snaps.

"Mordin-was it? I'm just gonna take a few bottles, and go on my way."I say, grabbing four bottles of dextro-amino compatible beers, and two bottles of dextro amino compatible wine. After another sluggish ride down to the crew-deck, I stop in the kitchenette to grab a bottle opener, and two wines glasses, heading back towards the forward battery. Looking at the panel, my hands now full, I frown for a second before the door shoots open, and Garrus look down at me in shock. "I figured you could use a drink too…?"My sentence turning into a question, Garrus just flashes me a Turian smile, that causing me to smile back.

**Uh-oh! No good can come from drinking with Garrus-or can there? ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! You'll learn more about Raen in this chapter!**

Three glass of wine, and a detrox-amino bottle of beer, and Garrus stopped while I kept going- growing up in a gang you gotta learn how to hold your alcohol, so after the bottle of wine is gone I drink one beer, then stop as I look up at Garrus- who is sitting on his cot across from where I am perched on a crate. "So, you were abandoned to an orphanage when you were only a few months?" Garrus asks, his harmonizing sub-tones express anger.

"Yeah, and then I was kicked out when I was five, for being "too violent" because, I beat the crud out of this douche who was bullying a younger girl."I explain as I cross my legs, criss-cross applesauce, propping my head on my hand, which is resting on my knee.

"That's messed up."Garrus says, I grunt in response before letting out a sigh.

"You got no idea."I toss back the rest of my first beer, then slowly stand as I look at the forward battery. "I was completely alone until I was nine, running from the FEDs, hiding and sleeping where I could. Scrounging in the garbage and dumpsters for food- It wasn't much different when I was jumped into the Eagles." I let out an angry sigh, punching the metal wall, only for my knuckles to pop along with my wrist. "Then I was a plaything, used for whatever their entertainment called for." I look down, my fist still resting against the wall. "Sex. Punching bag. Kidnapper. What. Ever. Everything including, scapegoat." I sigh as I turn, sliding down the wall, and look up at Garrus as my eyes fog with tears.

"Raen, that's-" Garrus goes silent, his mouth agape as his mandibles twitch in anger.

"It's nothing."I wave it off as I stand, ignoring the blood welling up under my knuckles, and I walk over to Garrus as I sit next to him. _Since when have I started to call him Garrus?_ I think to myself. "It's funny, ya know?"I pull one knee against me, tilting my head to look up at the Turian.

"What's that?"He asks.

"We've been hanging out for a few hours, and you know something that- I-I-I've never told anyone before."I explain, Garrus smiles down at me, and I smile up at him.

"It's fine, I like listening to you talk." Garrus says.

"You're really cool, Angel." I smile a bit brighter. _I'll call him Angel until I get to know him better_. Suddenly, the door slides open to reveal Shepard walking in, causing me to glare up at him, then turn my gaze down at the floor a moment later.

"Wow, it's smells like a brewery in here!"Elijah says, disappointment colors his voice as I stand quickly.

"See ya, Angel- I'm turning in for the night."

"Goodnight Viper, sweet dreams."

"Raen, wait!" I stop dead in my tracks, right in the doorway.

"_**What**_?"

"There is a room, right across the hall from mine- take it. Miranda said she'd rather sleep in her office anyway."

"Why should I?" I snap, my eyes narrowing as I slowly turn.

"Because I want a chance! Our paren-"

"**Your **parents!"

"Fine. **My** parents made a mistake, giving you up for adoption, and _I_ am trying like crazy to fix it! So take the damn room!"He orders.

"Shepard, may I suggest-"

"Shut it, Garrus!"Elijah looks pointed at him for a moment, then turns back to me. "Take the room."

"Go. To. Hell."I state calmly, then walk towards the sleeping quarters, stopping at my empty bunk-bed as I debate the offer once more. Reaching into the drawers, put off to the side, I grab the still packed bag, and head towards the elevator. Riding it to the top, I walk out to find the Captain's quarters on the right side of the hall, and on the left side is another door, presumably leading to my quarters. I scan my hand, my eyes widen as the door opens to an office space, and a bedroom, I enter the room slowly looking around. My bed is a queen-sized, up against the furthest wall, dressed in white sheets, and a galaxy-like bedspread. On the left wall is an empty fish tank, glowing blue in the dark of the room. The right wall has a big empty, brand new cork board hanging on it with a metal desk sitting right underneath it. The office area consists of a counter that wraps around a third of the area, a half-wall with a few shelves between the glass case that makes up the rest of the wall. There are two dressers under the counter, each with four drawers, and each filled with brand new clothes. I also have a huge black leather couch with a flat screen in front of it, a shelf next to my desk on the bottom floor, it's filled with video games and movies.

"You've got a bathroom too." I jump at the voice, spinning around to find Garrus, giving me a Turian smile.

"I saw that. A working shower, a toilet, I even have a **huge** tub. I'm in heaven."I sigh as I lean against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Well, I see you've gotta bar too, huh?"He asks, pointing to a small bar that I didn't see, a smile reaches across my face, and I nod. "I brought these," He hands me a few bottles of neon liquid. "as a welcome to you're room gift."

"Thanks!"I smile, my head finally seems to be free of most of the fog from the alcohol. I walk over to the bar, placing the drinks into the mini-fridge I find there. "Y-do you wanna drink?"I offer.

"I think we've both had enough alcohol for the night."He says as I nod walking over to the couch, I slowly sit down, only for the seat to sink inward, and I jump out of it, pulling my gun from my belt, and aiming at it.

"Crap!"I let out a laugh, placing my head on my hand, and chuckle for a moment, as I hear Garrus laughing back by the door. "Y-You can sit down ya know?"I offer, he pauses for a moment, then walks over to me.

"Thanks."With that, he wraps an arm around my middle, dropping on to the couch, dragging me down with him, causing both of us to burst out laughing.

"Thanks for that little wake-up call!"I giggle, my hand of my mouth.

"I think you needed it, you seem to be getting all sorts of depressed, and I think it's because of how late it is!" He laughs. "Did you eat feathers before we met?"He asks, suddenly completely serious.

"W-What?"I start to laugh harder, and Garrus joins in, after a few minutes we finally calm down enough to catch our breath.

"I didn't know humans could turn red from laughing."He says.

"I didn't know Turians laughed!"I giggle.

"I am a bad Turian though. A good Turian hears a bad order and follows it anyway." He chuckles as I sit up straighter, letting out a calmer sigh, then lean forwards to swipe up the remote that is on my coffee table, and look at Garrus.

"So, Mr. Bad Turian- wanna watch a movie?"I ask, a smile evident on my face.

"Whatcha got?"He asks.

"I'm-not sure. I haven't really, **ever**, watched movies before."I stand up, walking up over to the shelf to look at the movies, and pull out a movie that has a cover of blue, purple, and pink, with a Turian and Quarian on it, called Fleet and Flotilla. "How about this?"

"T-That's a love story."He explains, I turn bright red.

"O-Oh."I say, looking down at the case.

"There are a lot of explosions too, let's pop it in."Garrus suggests, I give a firm nod, popping the disk in, and pressing play as I sit down next to Garrus, who I just now noticed is in a Tunic and Breeches.

"Nice outfit, you look very relaxed."I comment as I sit, leaning against his side, hugging my knee close to me. Half-an-hour later, I stand walking over to my bag that is on the counter in the office.

"What're you doing?"He asks.

"I'm changing into my PJs."I giggle as I grab my bag, entering the bathroom I strip before pulling on my black tanktop, along with my grey and black striped shorts before I toss my dirty close down the laundry shoot, then head back to finish watching the movie with Garrus. We must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was laying on top of Garrus, one of his taloned hands is wrapped around my waist, and he's still sleeping. "Garrus."I whisper, pulling away to try and wake him up.

"Uhmm."He groans, then moves his head to the side.

"Garrus, wake-up."I shake him by him arm.

"Uh...huh, Raen?"He asks.

"Come on, we fell asleep during the movie."I explain, he shoots into the sitting position, his mouth gapes in a dumbstruck manner, causing me to giggle. "Let's just move to my bed."I say as I slowly stand, motioning to the bed as I crawl in, curling in a ball as he moves over to the bed, laying on the bed, and he quickly falls asleep, me not far behind.

**_Tell me what you think. Reviews are a pale comparison to falling asleep next to Garrus Vakarian, but we can try! ENJOY!_**


End file.
